Through the Wicked Winding Streets of My World
by Veleda
Summary: Akio and the newly appointed student council president go for a little drive. AkioTouga, spoilers for the Akio arc


Kiryuu Touga smiled in satisfaction as he read the letter he had just received, listing the appointments for the student council. He was wholly unsurprised to find himself listed as president. He had expected no less. Nor was he surprised to see that Saionji had been appointed vice-president. Saionji was disciplined, competent, and his grades were better than some might assume.

_But you're ever so slightly behind me, as usual, old friend_, Touga thought with amusement.

The other two names bore closer scrutiny, as Touga recalled what he knew about each of them.

Arisugawa Juri. She was a year younger than him and was the captain of the fencing team, although until recently she had been vice-captain. She had been in some very minor scandal involving herself and two of her friends a few years back, though it was not something Touga had bothered to pay much attention to. He would rectify that immediately.

The other name was more familiar. Kaoru Miki was renowned as a genius and prodigy. Touga had heard his song, "The Sunlit Garden," and while the music had not been to his taste, he recognized the technical skill and artistic merit.

He was already somewhat familiar with the Kaoru family. Their parents ran in some of the same circles, and then there was the matter of Miki's younger sister, Kozue, whom he was well acquainted with. She was a cunning, vivacious, and above all _flexible_ young lady. He filed away all his knowledge of Kozue for later examination. It would be useful for handling Miki. It wasn't hard to discover, after all, that Kozue's dalliances were only meaningful to her as a way to pull on her brother's strings.

"Onii-sama?"

A familiar voice drew some of Touga's attention. He turned around and smiled warmly. "Hello, Nanami."

"What are you doing?"

Touga gestured toward the letter in his hand. "The student council assignments have arrived."

Nanami smiled brightly. "You're president, right, Onii-sama?"

Touga nodded. "Of course."

Nanami clapped her hands. "Onii-sama, you're wonderful!" she said as she embraced him tightly.

Touga was prepared to enjoy the attention for a little while, but he tensed as he was struck by an odd feeling. There was something inside him telling him that he needed to be outside, that something very important was waiting for him. Touga was not the suspicious type, and normally he would have scoffed at any so called "instinct," but this urge left no room for argument.

"Nanami," he said seriously. 'Why don't you run along?"

"Onii-sama?" She sounded confused and hurt.

He looked down at her, his eyes hard. "Nanami," he repeated firmly.

His sister scurried away, her eyes downcast.

Once she was gone, Touga strode purposefully through the house. Some people would have said that they felt like they were being controlled. But Touga knew that no one could control_ him_. No, he was simply very certain where he needed to be. He opened the front door and looked outside.

It was the car that first caught his attention. It was red, sleek, and spoke of both taste and power. It was the type of car that Touga was sure he would soon be driving. Then he noticed the man standing in front of it. Touga smiled graciously.

"Chairman Ohtori, what a pleasant surprise."

The chairman matched his smile. "Are you doing well, Mr. Student Council President?"

Touga nodded. "Very well. Even better since I received your letter."

The chairman began to run his fingers along the edge of his car, slow, smooth strokes, more like a lover's caress than anything else. There was something sharp in his smile.

"Care to go for a drive?"

Touga nodded.

* * *

The two men whipped along a deserted road at an exhilarating, intoxicating speed. The chairman turned and smiled smoothly at Touga.

"Pleasant vibrations, aren't they?"

"Indeed they are," Touga agreed," however…"

"You long for something more challenging," the chairman finished for him.

"You could put it that way."

The chairman laughed, and it was a rich, bold sound. "It seems that I've underestimated you, Mr. President. Do forgive me." He shifted the car confidently…and everything _changed_. The sky turned black and the dusty road became a sleek black highway. All around them were vague shapes, angels or demons that had yet to be imagined. Touga's normally unflappable demeanor vanished in the face of what surrounded him. He turned toward the chairman.

"Where are we?" He couldn't keep the confusion from his voice.

The chairman looked at him calmly. "A more…adult road. Can you handle it, Mr. President?"

Touga forced his composure back together. "Of course," he said with a confident smile.

The chairman didn't bother to reply, he only sped up. "Why don't you look up," he suggested.

Touga was bothered by the way he obeyed with question. He tilted his head up and gasped.

A castle hung suspended in the air. It glittered like jewels under light, bewitching and beguiling.

"What is that?" Touga asked, stunned.

Rather than answering, the chairman held up a ring emblazoned with the school's crest. Touga wondered if it was safe for the chairman to take his hands off the wheel, especially at the speed they were going, but the chairman didn't appear worried. With only half a second's hesitation, Touga took the ring. "What does this have to do with that," he asked, looking at the castle again. (Strange that no matter how fast they went, they never went past it.)

"The ring and the castle are symbols of power," the chairman explained. "Power enough to revolutionize the world. Power that could be yours."

Touga smiled slowly. "I'm listening."

The chairman continued without looking at Touga. "The student council concerns itself with far more than dances or athletics. The council members are special, chosen. You will do things that are beyond belief—climb a stairway to the sky and fight duels at the base of heaven."

"And what do the members of the student council get from this?" Touga inquired coolly.

The chairman's smile had teeth. "The chance to gain everything that you desire." His expression changed to one of careful thought. "The other members will be receiving this same information via letter, but I wished to meet with you in person. You're far too important for anything less.

The compliment pleased Touga, inordinately so. Everyone knew that he was important; _he_ knew that he was important, but hearing it from this man made it richer and far more real. He looked at the chairman. "And if I want to take you up on your offer?"

The chairman gestured toward the ring that Touga held. "Putting that ring on will seal the contract."

Touga shook his hair back, and slid the ring on with great aplomb. "I accept your proposal, Mr. Chairman."

"Yes. I know you do." The chairman looked at Touga wolfishly. Touga knew what a look like that meant, so he wasn't surprised when the chairman kissed him. What did surprise him, however, was the fact that he didn't even slow the car down. If anything, he accelerated.

"Shouldn't you put the break on?" Touga asked, alarmed despite himself.

"There's no break here," the chairman…Akio whispered hungrily, "only accelerator." Then he slid his hand into Touga's pants and sucked hard on Touga's lip, and they could have crashed right then and there and Touga wouldn't have cared. All he cared about was Akio's hot breath against his skin and their hips grinding together.

How long had it been since Touga had felt like this? How long had it been since he longed for sex like this? It had gone past desire into need.

Touga's hands brushed against Akio's white jacket. (Hadn't he been wearing a red shirt?) He cursed internally at the clothing. He wanted it gone, all of it…and then it was. He and Akio were both naked, and Touga could feel the rich leather beneath his skin; feel himself brush up against the shining chrome. He didn't have any time to be surprised at the sudden loss of clothing, because suddenly Akio fingers were inside him, slick and agile. Touga bucked and shuddered. He felt the urge to point out that his position was all wrong; that Kiryuu Touga submitted to no one, but it felt so good, and the only sounds he could make were gasps and moans.

Touga tilted his head, and he could see the world rushing by them, despite the fact that no one was driving the car. That should have worried him, but his mind was on other things, such as the devilish things Akio was currently doing with his hands. It brought new meaning to the word "sin." Akio pulled his fingers out, and for a few moments, Touga felt oddly empty. Then Akio's hands were on his thighs, steadying him, and then… oh god! Touga threw his head back and let out a guttural moan. There was so much sensation—inside him, around him, all too much to take in—and all the while Akio's thrusting, and touching, and devouring shone through like a super nova.

"The end of the world," Akio whispered in Touga's ear, "I will show it…to you."

And then Touga saw everything, understood everything, and for the first time in his life, he knew absolute fear.

And then he came with a shout that rocked him down to his very soul.

Touga woke up the next morning wearing his own pajamas in his own bed. He ran through the night before. There had been Ohtori Akio, a drive, a castle, a ring, sex…then all he could remember was a dark voice promising him the end of the world.

He sat up in bed and saw a letter and a cell phone next to him. The letter was sealed with a rose crest. He picked up the phone and dialed a number that he had just realized he knew.

"Hello? Yes, it's me. I was wondering if we might meet up after the first student council meeting is over."


End file.
